Florum
by lucyyh
Summary: Cinco personajes, cinco flores, cinco historias. Recuerdos amargos, situaciones dolorosas. Angst.
1. Lillium

**Disclaimer:** Si fuera mío, no tendría que esperar hasta septiembre para ver la nueva temporada...estaría grabando con ellos en Sacramento y escribiendo escenas sobre besuqueos entre Jane y Lisbon.

**A/N:** Esta historia era un viñeta que nació por mi odio (bueno, quizás no odio pero si disgusto profundo) por los cementerios. Y mi amor por las azucenas. Y esos sentimientos que resurgen de vez en cuando en mi y que a través de la escritura encuentran su forma de liberarse. Se suponía que sería sólo este, sobre Jane...y terminó siendo un conjunto de cinco, por los cinco personajes, todos relacionados a una flor. Angst, lo siento. De pronto me atacan esas etapas negras. Ha de ser el invierno. La pequeña estrofa de la canción de más abajo es de un animé "Elfen Lied", una de mis canciones favoritas. Hermosa canción en latín por cierto. De allí nació la idea también de poner el nombre del fic en latín, y cada nombre de las flores en el título en este idioma. Sin embargo, en el capi en sí, sabrán a qué flor me refiero.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

_****_

FLORUM  


_**Lilium  
**_

_oh quam sancta,_

_quam serena,_

_quam benigma,_

_quam amoena,_

_oh castitatis lilium._

Se detuvo unos segundos frente a la entrada para mirar hacia el cielo. Los negros nubarrones cubrían cada espacio que sus ojos abarcaban, sin dejar que ni siquiera un rayo de luz se colara a través de ellas. Jamás había sido de esas personas que se deprimían según el clima o la estación; pero hoy parecía que el día había elegido concordar con su estado de ánimo. Ambos llenos de tristeza y vacío. Lo cierto era que no le gustaba ir a ese lugar. Demasiado silencio, monotonía, dolor…y el vacío que se volvía más evidente. Podía ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en cuanto estaba allí frente a sus lápidas, se extendía por toda su alma.

Siempre evitaba ir. El sentirse incapaz de cualquier sentimiento que no fuese dolor y culpa, no era algo que le gustara. Sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo la necesidad de ir se volvía más fuerte. Sobretodo cuando se daba cuenta que otro de sus recuerdos se perdía. Cuando la sonrisa de su esposa se disolvía un poco más, cuando ya no estaba seguro de si los rasgos de su hija eran tal y como los recordaba, o si en algún punto los había mezclado con los de las niñas que se cruzaban por su camino. Entonces se levantaba temprano, compraba un ramo de flores e iba allí.

Hoy era uno de esos días. Un ramo de azucenas naranjas y amarillas en su mano, la flor favorita de su esposa. Y a pesar que ella siempre había preferido que las flores fueran parte de su jardín y no que estuviesen condenadas a morir en un jarrón, sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Llevarle sus flores favoritas.

Se agacha un poco, dejando el ramo sobre las lápidas y roza con suavidad los nombres. Cierra los ojos e intenta que los recuerdos vuelvan a su memoria. No resulta. Nunca lo hace. Es una batalla perdida contra el paso del tiempo que jamás podrá ganar. No importa cuantos palacios de la memoria construya en su cerebro. Las imágenes, los aromas, los gestos, la suavidad, el tono de sus voces…todo poco a poco se pierde. Sabe que en algún punto en el futuro, los recuerdos de su esposa y de su hija tendrán más de lo que él cree que fueron, que de lo que realmente llegaron a ser. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Sólo esperar que sea dentro de mucho tiempo.

-oooooo-

**Como siempre, comentarios y reviews son bien recibidos.-**


	2. Chrysanthemum leucanthemum

**Disclaimer: no es mio, jamás lo será...**

**A/N: Había olvidado subir esto. Será el resfrío que no me deja pensar bien. Comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos. Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-**

* * *

_**Chrysanthemum leucanthemum**_

Le llamó la atención el hermoso jardín lleno de flores bien cuidadas que rodeaba la entrada de la casa. Un conjunto de colores alegres y vivos, en perfecta armonía. Sonrió. Seguro que las personas que vivían allí eran felices y llenas de vida, tal como esas flores. Era una lástima que la noticia que ella y Lisbon traían a la familia fuese de todo menos alegre.

Mientras esperaban a que les abrieran la puerta, sus ojos se posaron sobre las margaritas que se encontraban muy cerca del muro. Siempre habían sido sus flores favoritas. Le gustaban porque parecían frágiles, el tallo apenas sosteniendo la graciosa mezcla de blanco y amarillo; los finos y abundantes pétalos con los que jugaba al "me quiere, no me quiere"; o con las que ella y su hermana solían hacer collares de flores cuando visitaban a sus abuelos en Minessota. Tanto le gustaban, que incluso había rogado a su madre para que les hiciera a ella y a su hermana vestidos con una tela estampada con la flor que había visto en una tienda. Su madre, con una sonrisa en el rostro, besó su mejilla y le dijo que irían al otro día a comprar la tela. Y ella saltó a los brazos de su madre, ella de alegría y excitación. Ese era uno de sus recuerdos más queridos, el de ella y Katie corriendo por toda la casa y su madre persiguiéndolas, intentando hacerlas entrar en razón y que le dejasen lavar los vestidos que usaban todos los días…

Ahora aquellas flores estaban marcadas por el recuerdo amargo y doloroso de Katie. De la adolescente frágil en la que se convirtió, tan frágil como la flor. Y ella se sentía como una inútil incapaz de ayudarla, viendo cómo se hundía más y más en la depresión. Como aquel maldito día, rememorando los tiempos de su niñez en los que eran felices haciendo collares de margaritas y jugando a ser princesas, pensó que las flores podrían animarla un poco. Apenas fueron veinte minutos los que la dejó sola, pero fueron suficientes para que al volver, la encontrara colgando de una de las vigas del techo. Lo único que recuerda de ese momento, son las flores cayendo al suelo y un sonido gutural saliendo de su boca. Y la culpa.

La puerta se abre y vuelve la mirada hacia la mujer que, extrañada y con una media sonrisa, las saluda. Retiene el aire, mientras Lisbon le dice quienes son y el por qué están allí. Y sigue reteniéndolo cuando la mujer frente a ellas se derrumba y desvía la mirada una vez más hacia las margaritas. Odia esas flores.

-oooooo-_  
_


	3. Chrysanthemum morifolium

**Disclaimer:Si fuera mío, me podría enfermar y no tendría que ir a trabajar de todos modos, porque sería mi propio jefe...  
**

**A/N: este es el más corto de todos, y el que más me ha costado...supongo que es precisamente porque Cho no habla mucho de él, e incluso cuando lo hizo, fue muy poco...eso y que mi imaginación no está pasando por los mejores momentos. En fin. Reviews y críticas son bien recibidos. Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chrysanthemum morifolium**_

Está en la puerta de la casa de Elise, dudando si debe golpear o no. Sabe que debe disculparse con ella, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Está tan acostumbrado a esconder lo que siente bajo esa máscara de seriedad, que cuando necesita mostrarse tal como es se vuelve muy difícil. Exactamente por esto es que comenzó la pelea. Y no la culpa, ella tenía curiosidad y sólo le preguntó el por qué siempre tenía un crisantemo amarillo en la mesita del rincón. Él se negó a responderle, ella insistió quejándose de que nunca le hablaba de nada y que siempre se guardaba sus sentimientos... y entonces él dijo cosas de las que se arrepintió en cuanto sintió la puerta del departamento azotarse.

Pero no sabe cómo explicarle que esas flores son un recordatorio de lo que fue y no quiere volver a ser. De los tiempos en que era un niño estúpido que creía que hacerles daño a los demás era divertido. De aquel hombre dueño de la florería al que se divertían martirizando y quitándole dinero, que le pedía por favor a él y a sus amigos lo dejaran en paz. De cada sollozo que salía de su boca cada vez que recibía un golpe, de las risas de ellos al verlo implorar por su vida. De la pequeña niña que salió corriendo del interior de la tienda llorando y lanzándose sobre su padre, pidiéndoles que los dejaran en paz. Del horror que de pronto lo llenó cuando vio al hombre inconsciente, casi irreconocible por los golpes, mientras la niña intentaba hacer que reaccionara. De la mirada llena de odio que ella le dio cuando intentó ayudarlo. Y de los crisantemos amarillos salpicados de sangre. De él corriendo sin rumbo, hasta que sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo más.

Suspira y toca la puerta, esperando a que ella le abra. Aún no tiene idea cómo le explicará lo que siente, ni qué hará para que ella le perdone. Pero sabe que se merece una disculpa y también, que él le cuente sobre su pasado. Que comparta sus demonios. Sólo espera que lo ame lo suficiente como para entenderlo y aceptar esa parte de él.

**-oooooo-**


	4. Alba rosea

**Disclaimer:** Sigue siendo NO mío.

**A/N:** Este es el único trozo de los cinco que no tiene nada que ver con el pasado, sino con el presente. Reviews, críticas, son bien recibidas. Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**__**

Alba rosea

No es una decisión tomada a la ligera. Han sido meses de reflexión, de considerar los pros y los contras, de descubrir qué es lo más importante para él. Si su trabajo o ella. Y después de todo ese tiempo, ha llegado a la conclusión que ella lo es. Lo demás no importa. Y aunque su sueño era hacer carrera en el CBI, ahora ha sido reemplazado por otro. Ese donde tiene una familia con pequeños niños de cabello rojo e inteligentes como ella, y fuertes como él.

Llega temprano al trabajo, quiere hablarle antes de que los demás lleguen. Sabe que si espera hasta el final de la jornada no será capaz de hacerlo, pues aunque desea estar con ella, no es menos cierto que tiene miedo. Del rechazo, de que ella lo convenza nuevamente de que algún día la odiará, de su propia inseguridad. Pero está decidido a lograr que funcione. La necesita a su lado, no se ve compartiendo su vida con nadie más.

Toma el ramo de rosas blancas que están en el asiento del pasajero y sale del auto. Se siente un poco raro y la mirada que el guardia de la entrada lo hace sentirse avergonzado. Su corazón late con fuerza cuando vislumbra la oficina y la ve en su escritorio concentrada en la pantalla del ordenador. Sonríe con suavidad y se imagina que está sentado frente a ella en el living de su casa, observándola leer un libro con la misma expresión ceñuda y seria que tiene ahora. Es una imagen que quiere ver por el resto de su vida.

Se llena de coraje y da un paso en su dirección, pero se congela de inmediato. Porque es cuando cae en la cuenta que ella tiene un jarrón con un exuberante ramo de rosas rojas sobre el escritorio, el mismo que ella ahora observa con una sonrisa soñadora y del que toma una pequeña tarjeta. Una que logra ruborizarla. No hay que ser muy observador para saber lo que eso significa, y él siente una mezcla de tristeza, celos y rabia apoderándose de él. Sabe que no puede culparla ni reclamarle, lo suyo terminó hace mucho tiempo. La rabia, en realidad, es contra él mismo. Por tardar tanto tiempo en tomar una decisión. Da un paso atrás aprovechando que ella no se ha dado cuenta que está ahí, y se va a los baños. Necesita un tiempo para lograr que el nudo en su garganta desaparezca.

Quince minutos después, vuelve a la oficina con una sonrisa y la saluda con normalidad. Ella responde alegremente y sigue trabajando. Él la observa medio escondido en su ordenador y suspira. En esos quince minutos, ha llegado a la conclusión de que si ella es feliz, él lo será. Quizás se está engañando, pero prefiere no pensar en ello. No la pondrá en la disyuntiva de elegir. Es por eso que el ramo de rosas blancas terminó en el basurero.

-oooooo-


	5. Hydangrea macrophylla

**Disclaimer:** Total y absolutamente mío...el portátil que utilizo, no el show.-

**A/N:** último de la serie. Lisbon. Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos. Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**_Hydangrea macrophylla_**

Cuelga el teléfono con lentitud y suspira. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se sienta en el sofá, el dolor llenando cada fibra de su ser. A pesar de todo, la noticia no la ha pillado por sorpresa. Siempre tuvo la certeza de que tarde o temprano recibiría aquella llamada, y que escucharía una de dos noticias: está muerto, o ha matado. Y la que ha escuchado de boca de su hermano Ben hace apenas dos minutos, fue la primera.

Llora hasta que su cabeza comienza a latir del dolor y va hasta la cocina, arrastrando los pies para buscar las aspirinas que está segura guardó en alguno de los estantes. No las encuentra y siente la rabia apoderarse de todo su ser. No sabe muy bien por qué, pero siente la necesidad de romper todo lo que está a su alcance, de lanzar alguna silla contra la ventana; tal cual lo hizo aquella vez que fingió estar drogada y a punto de caer al abismo, para probar que no era una asesina. Sólo que esta vez lo haría porque de verdad necesita desahogarse y gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Pero por desgracia tiene más autocontrol del que debería. Siempre ha sido así, sus sentimientos los esconde en lo más profundo de su ser, los encierra y no los deja salir porque no podría mirarse al espejo y descubrir lo débil que realmente es.

Recuerda que las aspirinas están en su cuarto y cuando va hacia las escaleras, se detiene a medio camino. Sus ojos clavados en un viejo libro que tiene desde que era una niña y que ahora se mezcla con los libros sobre liderazgo y autoayuda que llenan el pequeño estante. Se acerca, lo toma con cuidado y lo abre en la página donde un pequeño ramito de hortensias que alguna vez fueron azules, se conserva. Aquel ramito se lo dio Tommy un día en que lo salvó de recibir una paliza de su padre, y que terminó recibiendo ella en su lugar. Cuando su padre se cansó de golpearla, se había arrastrado hasta su habitación; el dolor de sus piernas y brazos llenos de moratones apenas le dejaba caminar, y un hilillo de sangre que manaba de la herida en su cabeza nublaba la visión de su ojo izquierdo. Con suerte había logrado llegar hasta su cama y acostarse, un poco acurrucada e intentando no moverse demasiado. Tommy había aparecido un poco después, con un paño húmedo que pasó con cuidado por su frente para quitar la sangre, llorando bajito para que ella no lo escuchara. Y luego, cuando ella le dijo que no era su culpa y acarició su mejilla, él le había dado el ramito de flores. Nunca supo de dónde las había sacado, y realmente poco importaba. El tierno gesto fue suficiente para que rompiera en llanto, y Tommy se recostó a su lado y la abrazó con cuidado; tratando de darle un poco de consuelo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que aquel niño tan bueno y dulce se iba a volver un adulto frío y lleno de rabia? La martirizaba el no haber sido capaz de salvarlo. Aquella incertidumbre del quizás que la carcomía…si tan sólo se hubiese preocupado más por él, si quizás hubiese sido más dura con él, si quizás…. Nunca sabría la respuesta. Y ahora no podía dejar de llorar por él. Por aquel que siempre permanecería como el pequeño que la abrazó y le regaló flores para reconfortarla.

Vuelve a guardar el ramito en su lugar y sube las escaleras para buscar esas aspirinas. Quiere que el dolor de su cabeza desaparezca. Pero sabe que el de su corazón nunca lo hará.

-oooooo-


End file.
